


The Origin of Sephiroth

by midnight12181



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about the possible origin of Sephiroth's evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of Sephiroth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



> Title: The Origin of Sephiroth  
> Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: G  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Sephiroth is owned and operated by Square Enix.  
> Warnings: Crack
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact. Written for Miss Kalloway ages and ages ago after a cracky, Thai-filled discussion on the origin of characters.

Sephiroth sat on the fence between good and evil. He swung his bare feet in the tall grasses around the fence, his head tilted back to stare at the clouds above. As he snickered at the flying pig cloud, a mosquito bit his exposed leg. He shooed it away, then tugged at the hem of his denim hot pants. Sephiroth wished he could find a way to lay comfortably on the fence, and he thoughtfully scratched his stomach, brushing the bottom of his knotted, red-and-white checkered shirt.

He chewed absently on the piece of wheat sticking out of his mouth, scratching his forehead under his straw hat. What was he going to do? He was stuck on that fence until he chose to become either good or evil, but he didn't want to make that choice.

What Sephiroth didn't see was his mother, Jenova, sneaking up behind him. With a noise that surprisingly sounded like the word "EVIL!" she pushed her son off the fence, and he landed with a loud "oof!"

Standing up to brush himself off, Sephiroth looked around darkly for his missing hat. With a huff, he left it for lost as he walked off towards the small town of Nibelhiem.

"Somebody is gonna pay for that hat..." he grumbled.


End file.
